


Slumber party (spiders also need some sleep)

by Idjit_01



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mental Health Issues, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Tony's working the night away in his lab when someone startles him out of it. Turns out Peter has a bit of an issue with sleep as well.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Slumber party (spiders also need some sleep)

It's barely 4 o'clock in the morning when Tony turns around from his current work and almost has a heart attack.

Near the door, just under a platform that's _not_ stable _at all_ , is a sleepy-looking kid in the verge of a tantrum.

"Daddy...?" Asks Morgan, prompting Tony into action and taking her into his arms away from any kind of danger.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asks in a soft voice.

Morgan shakes her head and pouts. Tony can tell she's trying not to cry, but whether it's due to exhaustion or whatever's woken her up, he can't tell.

"What is it, sweetums?" He coos. She shakes her head harder and puts her thumb in her mouth. His concern grows. "Y' know I love you, right?"

She nods and gives him a small smile. "Love you 3000." She mutters, still munching on her finger.

"Wow." He says. "Love you 3000." He repeats, while distractedly thinking of what could be wrong. "Why're you awake, bear?"

Morgan looks down again and shakes her head.

"Did something wake you up?" She nods. Suddenly Tony's eyes widen as he gets an idea. "Is it Petey?"

Morgan whimpers and Tony can see a tear falling from her right cheek. 

"Thank you for telling me, bunny." He says and Morgan looks up as in relief. "You're the best sister." He adds, and tickles her when her smile doesn't return.

She giggles, but halfway through it she lets out a very big yawn. Tony can tell she'll be very cranky during the day if she doesn't get some more sleep tonight.

"How about we get some sleep, sweet pea?" Morgan looks at him appalled and he adds. "I'll talk to Petey and we'll have pancakes in the morning."

"Pwomise?" She asks, sticking her pinky out between them.

"Promise," he chuckles and turns his pinky around hers.

When he stands up again, she makes grabby hands and he rolls his eyes playfully. He takes her in his arms anyways and walks out of the lab as Morgans eyes start to droop. By the time they get to her room, she's already asleep.

Tony ucks her in her space-themed bed, kisses her softly on the foreheads and stares at her fondly before leaving the room.

He stumbles on the threshold on his way out and rubs his eyes. Maybe he should get some sleep too.

He walks past Peter's empty room and walks down to the living room. The lights are out, but he can hear pacing from the kitchen.

He strolls to the kitchen as quietly as he can and takes the whole picture in before entering through the door.

Peter's anxiously moving around. There's a frown adorning his face and bags under his eyes that shouldn't belong there.

"Kid?" 

Peter looks up, eyes unfocused, but doesn't stop his movements. It's as if he can't stay still.

"You alright?"

Peter starts nodding frantically, worrying Tony more. He strides towards the kid and let his hand fall on his shoulder. Peter jerks almost violently and his head stills. As if to counterbalance the sudden lack of movement, his hands shake and he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm fine." He croaks. Peter sounds awake, _too awake_. He looks older then he is.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks, feeling jittery now himself. "Is it nightmares?"

Peter lets out a dry laugh and mutters something.

"Wh-what?" Tony barks, startled.

"I said," Peter repeats, "I'd have to fall asleep for that to happen."

Tony inhales shakily at that. When he lets out a breath, he feels himself relax. Insomnia is something he can help with.

"You can't sleep?" He asks just in case. "I've got just the thing. Pepper used to give me this tea she brought from Egypt that used to do help me a lot after- well, you know."

Peter starts shaking his head again, making Tony turn from where he was going to get the tea. "Or- or we can talk about it, or I can make you hot chocolate?" Peter doesn't stop and Tony has to stop himself from forcibly doing it himself. "Or I can make an appointment with a sleep therapist, or-" He looks at the kid thoughtfully and crouches in front of him. 

"Petey", he growls. "How can I help?"

Peter's eyes widen at the question before he closes them with force and keeps shaking his head.

"Kiddo," he insists, "talk to me."

"I-" Peter struggles, "I- I can't sleep, Mr.Stark."

Tony flinches, then blinks, confused. "Hm. Maybe we can meditate or-"

" _No._ You aren't _listening_. " Peter roars. "It's not that I can't sleep, I _can't sleep_." He looks down and continues, in a whisper. "I can't let myself fall asleep."

"Oh. _Oh._." Tony cleverly answers, rubbing his face with his hands. But, Petey." He says, cradling the kids face with the palms of his hands. "You need to sleep."

"You do too." Peter snaps. 

Tony sighs. "I know. I will. But I'm working on it." He justifies. He sweeps some grease of his arm before turning toward Peter again and pleading. "And, Petey, you're still growing. You need sleep _more_."

"I know." Peter answers tiredly.

"Why?"

Peter shakes his head. Tony can't help but repeat himself. "Wha-why? _Why_?"

Tony lifts his thumbs and caresses Peter's damp cheeks.

Peter jerks back in surprise and passes his own hand under his eyes, blinking astound at the tears.

"I d-don't k-know." He whispers. "'Don't deserve it. Shouldn't. _Can't._." He turns around so Tony doesn't see him cry and takes a shaky breath. "I don't know."

Tony tries to embrace him in a comforting hug, but Peter senses it and steps further away.

"Pe- ", Tony starts to say.

Suddenly something beeps, interrupting him, and both their heads turn towards the sound.

Tony outright growls at the sight. " _Peter_ ," he hisses dangerously. "Are you making _coffee_?" 

Peter shrinks into himself and looks away. "Doesn't matter."

Tony huffs. 

He takes a few breaths to calm down, when his phone starts ringing.

He ignores it at first in favor of gawking at the teen, but as it keeps ringing persistently he finally looks toward the small screen and inwardly groans. 

Tony looks up towards Peter quickly, who's trying to leave the room at the distraction. "This conversation isn't over." He scowls. "I've to take this and I'd like us _both_ to have a quick nap."

When Peter starts to rush away again, he adds in an authoritative voice. "Spidey privileges are revoked until this is fixed. And you're talking to a therapist as soon as I can make an appointment. "

He hears Peter grunt something, but the phone keeps ringing so he takes a deep breath and accepts the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfff this is messy. I haven't slept all night, but I haven't written in a while because this month sucked and I just needed to self-indulge. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know, if you want to.
> 
> And hey, (lack of) sleep is a very serious issue. So, please, know you're not alone and get some help if you can.
> 
> Take care~


End file.
